yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Sarperior
Appearance Lady Sarperior has mid-length black hair with a bun on each side. She wears silver frame glasses. She has a silver necklace. As she is the Schools headmistress she wears the default teacher uniform. Personality She is very strict, posh and overdramatic. She has earned a reputation around the school of being mean, rude and cold-hearted. If she catches the player doing something that would warrant going to the guidance counselor she will expel the player instead. She will also reprimand the player for actions that teachers would not such as wearing outdoor shoes inside, wearing a gym uniform or swimsuit at a time it is not needed, entering the faculty room or being nude. Routine At 7:00 AM she will go to the faculty room to examine the teacher's performance At 8:00 AM she will go to the headmaster's office At 10:30 AM she will go to each classroom to examine the performances of the students and teachers At 1:00 PM she will go the infirmary to examine the nurse's performance At 1:30 PM she will return to the headmaster's office At will go 2:15 PM to the guidance counselor's room to examine her performance After school around 4:00 PMshe'll examine the school ground to see how well the students are cleaning 5:39 PM She'll examine the clubs rooms 6:00 PM She'll ask any student who is still at the school to leave Relationships CANON Ayano Aishi: Lady Sarperior treats Ayano no differently than any other student,however,if she see's Ayano performing suspicious activities(such as carrying a baseball bat when she's not in the sports club)she will heighten her security around her. Tora Yamada: Lady Sarperior treats him the same way as any other student, though, she treats him with more respect since he's more respectful towards classmates and faculty member's Info Chan: Lady Sarperior strongly disbelieves "Info Chan" She believes Info chan is just a myth/rumor Osana Najimi: Lady doesn't understand Osana sometimes, she thinks shes bipolar or just strongly dislikes Tora Yamada, But if that's the case, why does she still hang out with him? Who knows... Amai Odayaka: Lady really loves Amai's cooking, sometimes during lunch time she ask Amai and the rest of the cooking club, to make her something quick, She noticed she usually makes Tora food also, Guess everyone is his friend Kizana Sunobu: Lady really respects Kizana, She loves watching her and the rest of the drama club rehears for a school play, She noticed that she and Tora have been communicating a lot more, whats up with everyone and Tora? Oka Ruto: Lady is sorta creeped out by Oka Ruto and the rest the occult club, she doesn't dislike Oka, She just sorta dislikes the club shes in, But Lady is very worried for Oka, Since she looks like she hasn't had any good sleep for weeks, She even noticed shes way less shy around Tora Faculty: She cares about the faculty member's very much, even if they don't get along sometimes, but, Mida Rana is a different story, she dislikes how she acts toward male students, she doesn't understand why the school hired someone like that... FANON Dare Dere: Lady Sarperior despises Dare and hate's her complete disregard for the rules and disrespect for the teachers at Acedemi High Trivia *Lady Sarperior is going to appear as headmistress in the School of Secrets mod by Alex Ocreator *Lady Sarperior had an original owner Alex Ocreator the current owner is newf07 *Lady Sarperior may appear in newf07 new mod/series if the hair modeler says yes Gallery LadySarperior.png|Her old portrait by Darkpai LadySarperiornewoutfit.png|Lady Sarperior with new uniform by newf07 LadySarperiorV3.png|Her newest appearance LadySarperiorBirghtEyes.png|Lady Sarperior with bright brown eyes NewBlackEyesLady.png|Lady Sarperior black eyes restored Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Strict Category:Faculty Category:Mod Characters